<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Hands by preypet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847004">Dirty Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/preypet/pseuds/preypet'>preypet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Gangs, George in a dress lol, M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension, but what can I say I love me some dream vs techno, dream big bad wolf (not a REAL wolf but like man...), ironic that techno is in a crime busting unit when he's the epitome of anarchy, nihachu bartender woooo bestie go get that bank, performing, wooo we love the angst my dudes!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/preypet/pseuds/preypet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George, Quackity, and (sometimes) Wilbur are a detective unit who have been recently tailing mafia activity around Soul City. Traces lead them to the jazz club/vaudeville Dreamed Sounds led by the mysterious con-artist who goes by 'Dream' and his circle of performers. When George is put up to the task by the investigation department of going undercover as a chorus boy, he and the others get more than they could ever bargain for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my first DNF fan fiction, and my first ever fan fiction since 2019 &gt;&lt; This book is inspired from many different AU's, songs, and art I have come across whilst exploring the internet. <br/>Please! I hope you enjoy! :)<br/>Please Please do not contact any CC's about this. Do NOT publish this elsewhere. <br/>Thankq!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So this is the place, huh?" George mutters to himself as he looks up at the rather large building; to be considered <em>just</em> a jazz house. There had to be more in stock for what was to come, George just knew of it. This man obviously had something more-</p><p>"Yes, it is," Quackity said, a smirk prominent in his tone. He looked at his colleague, then at what he was looking at. A small giggle erupted from his throat. "The size of the place is rather huge, isn't it?" Quackity commented, causing George to nod his head.</p><p>"Now why is it so big." The newbie, Wilbur, had asked quietly. Both men turned to look at Wilbur. He did not look the age he distinguished himself as: 23. So before Wilbur requested to tag along, there was a long debate about his young look. After all, they all did look quite young. But- it was just that.. Wilbur seemed as if he still hadn't gone through puberty, and is still in his grade school years.</p><p>"The entertainers apparently, and for the heir of this damned place." Quackity replied, now approaching closer to the door. George kept his head high, confident. He didn't want to express his anxiety for what he thought could possibly come. Knowing about the gossip between other detectives around the Soul City area, this owner of <em>Dreamed Sounds</em> own a vaudeville? It truly did not make sense to him, even the thought passing through his head made him cringe and shudder even. Techno had warned the boys about each person who had worked at<em> Dreamed Sounds</em>. George made sure to get as much information on them as possible, which was hard for him and Quackity since most people apart of mafia's- well, spoiler alert! They don't share a lot of information! Only past information could be found about most of the employees there. The names and occupations was all he could muster out of files, some were really out of date for any good use. But George was destined to crack the case, his boss would be so proud.</p><p>"Now, do what I say. You will not interact with anyone here, unless it's to get more information. But please, do be discreet... Honestly..." George said in a displeased murmur. The two other boys nodded, Wilbur softly and Quackity giving his co-worker a sharp nod, along with a gift of his pure smile. As they walked in, the smell of drugs and opium filled their lungs and poisoned their mouths with the disgusting taste of second hand smoke. Wilbur latched on to George and gagged, causing the elder to pout out his bottom lip sympathetically. Quackity lead them to a booth that was facing the stage.</p><p>'Such a good seat to get a good glimpse of all the entertainers and performers.. Good job Big Q..' George thought to himself, simpering even, before his pinch of pride was thrown back out to bring his serious side back. They filed into the booth that Quackity had swept up, who had noticed George's change in disposition for a quick second, making him smile cockily as he sat next to George, resting back as the two others practically stood at attention, so tense- especially inexperienced Wilbur who had a worried expression painted all over his face. Guilt and tension.</p><p>"Hey boys~ Quackity.." Purred a sweet voice, like brown sugar and melted margarine.</p><p>"Ah, good to see you sweetpea. How are you?" Big Q purred back at the waitress, who covered her lips as a giggle came through them.</p><p>"Doll, I'm doing marvelous!" She replied as a boy walked over, holding a singular drink on his tray.</p><p>"Looking marvelous too, at that." Mewled the boy, placing down the drink in front of Quackity.</p><p>"Sapnap! How are you, how's the pianist?"</p><p>"Oh~ I'm doin' well, th' usual. Aaand Ranboo? Oh he's still doing fine as ever..!~ But, I must let in.." Sapnap voice dipped to a whisper.</p><p>"He does get bashful with all the attention. Kiddo deserves it, been goin' through alot" He giggled playfully before leaning back up to pull the woman closer by the waist.</p><p>Big Q' continued to strike up conversation with the two boys. George continued to scan his area, being aware of all doorways in case it was needed. Quackity did know the place well, too well. But still, George made it clear that they always needed to escape through different routes and meet up at a far away place if it was necessary. As Quackity indulged Wilbur in the conversation with Sapnap and the lady, George noticed a figure. Tall. . . undeniably muscular. . . wearing a black and green suit and a hat covering his face. In which, George couldn't make out a face.</p><p>"Oh my, his face is red.. Now we must go now, but I'll sure see you later, hm? Bye-bye!" The lady called out, rushing off backstage, Sapnap following after her. Both of them obviously giggling over something, or someone.</p><p>Big Q pulled his beverage closer to him, taking a sip... Which he immediately regretted, but swallowing it, his face scrunching up and eyes tearing up childishly.</p><p>George looked around for that tall man, until a voice came over the system.</p><p>"Next up to perform, Sapnap!" The voice boomed, making George raise an eyebrow at Quackity, who just sat and shrugged back at his friend. A small snarl came from his lips. The lights dimmed and all eyes were glued to the stage, awaiting the said performer to arrive. The crowd grew restless quickly, too quickly. Whistles and yips of excitement.</p><p>'Dumb dogs...' George dissed in his thoughts and then he saw the man.</p><p>A young boy, possibly just legal, maybe early twenties, if we were speaking legality. His lips glossy in the dim lighting. His skin smooth with a bit of peach fuzz on his chin as blush pinched his round cheeks. His eyelashes long, glittery eye-shadow petting the tops of his lids gracefully. He was most definitely a doll, porcelain. Each bat of his eye-lashes, his gaze to the crowd softened. But that wasn't all, he was covered up by lovely silks and laces. An almost skin tight dress hugging his figure, choking his hips. Fishnets danced up his slim, but muscular legs. A white, large boa protecting his waist as he held it up with his gloved arms. It made every man forget their maiden, forget their sexual orientation. Sapnap's looks alone were tantalizing, but his voice was pure milk and honey. Slipping out of those glossy, juicy lips were enough to strike a poor chorus boy like Wilbur Soot down who had immediately felt the embrace of Sapnap physical and vocal charms.</p><p>As the words danced around the room, blocking the gagging odor of men and intoxicants, George's eyes widened as Sapnap smirked down at him. Wilbur quickly shot him a glare when he noticed the flustered, doe-eyed look on George's face.</p><p>And then, snapping out of the trance Sapnap had him in- George spotted the oddly more rich looking figure across the room, by the bar. The tall man.</p><p>It was a weird way to describe it, but George felt that deep gut feeling of despair. He then stood up, making Quackity grit his teeth.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He spat.</p><p>"Getting a drink..!" George hissed back, Quackity grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "Just- Just take mine. Don't move around, I don't really trust the older men here around men our age."</p><p>"Now... what's that supposed to mean." George raised an eyebrow, making Big Q shake his head, cutting off the conversation (which ultimately upset George, since it was quite rude of Quackity to do so).</p><p>George rolled his eyes, looking down at the golden-reddish liquid in the glass cup. He sighed, downing the alcohol in seconds. The whiskey didn't effect George as much as others, so he didn't mind a quick downing of a drink. It was the after-taste that threw him off, making his face twist and his tongue part between his lips embarrassingly, humiliatingly.</p><p>The pianist made-do with an enchanting solo piece, the crowd whistled praise, and as Sapnap had stated before, the pianist did show a face of shyness. His fingers and legs shaking after the first call had been made audible and his face lowering, now just a shadow to the crowd. As a harmony transferred from Sapnaps lips to the pianists notes, Sapnap knelt down on the stage, hands and knees, to George. He gripped the boys chin with his silk, black gloves, making him stare into the performers playful eyes. George becoming even more flustered with his actions, his face burning.</p><p>Suddenly, Quackity scattered through the crowd, leaving Wilbur and George alone. George looked over at the starstruck Wilbur, before also leaving, Sapnap pouting before returning to center stage. There couldn't be time to spare. That act Sapnap put on was a tactic. Oh- they knew. He had to make this venture quick, and went to search for the tall man, gun in hand. The crowd was too busy focusing on Sapnap and Ranboo to care that George had a handgun and was walking around during a performance, but he was determined to find that man and find out who he was.</p><p>George found himself backstage, gun ready. He heard footsteps walking in his direction. He quickly pointed the gun at the figure when-</p><p>Quackity?</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?! I thought you were going to get a drink!" George growled at his friend, who held up his hands, surrendering.</p><p>"I-I was looking for Sapnap after the show! He usually meets people by the stage door!" Quackity exclaimed as George put away his gun.</p><p>"Someone's a fan, now aren't they?" His tone was soft, accent prominent. "Is that why you're always late to certain meetings, Quackity?" His once sweet tone turning sharp with disappointment of unraveling the potential truth.</p><p>"No..! No, no. Only on Thursdays." Quackity exclaimed, his cheeks turning red from being exposed. </p><p>"Thats why you're so familiar of this place, how do I not know you're a spy on the inside, Big Q?" Cocking his head to the side, stepping closer to his associate. </p><p>"Woah! George, listen, I'm- I'm sorry! I promise you my life I do not.. I do not have any affiliation with the bastards here. I just.. Well- Sapnap isn't a bastard George you just gotta-"</p><p>"Shut up, I'm fed up already. The smell here is retched, Wilbur is out by himself because you decided to scout for your best friend."</p><p>"Well what about you, George, huh? You're the one leaving Wilbur and not making anything fun!" </p><p>"Quackity." </p><p>It was a tone he had never heard from George. Regardless of being apart of an investigation unit and almost reaching the top of his class behind Techno, George was sweet and considerate to everyone around him. Big Q could tell he struck a nerve, crossed a line that should have not been reached in the first place. </p><p>"I'm the only one taking this operation seriously. This isn't a damned game. We have a mafia.. gang- whatever! Bad people trying to take a lot of important aspects of society down. Techno put me in charge of you two because y'know what he told me Quackity?" </p><p>The houselights began to flicker on, meaning the performance was over and more roaming could be done. Quackity quickly pulled George to the side, away from the backstage, not wanting anymore negative responses from this case. Maybe some for later-but definitely not in the first fuckin' night. </p><p>"God- We're screwed. We are done for, Big Q. We're gonna be ran out of this place. Sapnap is onto us and I-I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I just want to be good, I want to help." George ranted to his friend, in which Quackity grabbed onto his shoulders, forcing eye contact.</p><p>"Listen, if there's one thing I've learnt from this club is that the performers do not care. They are not associated with the- the bigger people. Sapnap could care less about the big man we're tryna hunt. He cares about money and that kid. The piano kiddo. Thats all he cares about. He could care less about this operation, you, Techno, hell- he's most likely happy someones taking down the fuckface behind this." </p><p>George sighed, looking down at the abyss below them as the lights were constantly moody. </p><p>"I just.. What happens if none of that is true, what do we have then? We'd be ran out of here, outta the whole city." George was blistering with anxiety. </p><p>What could be done? Not much of course. The amount of what-ifs within this situation was not a good mindset for any crime scene detectives to have. Sure, observations and theories are always a delight but not when you're in the midst of either being killed or being rat out.</p><p>Suddenly, with the flicker of the lights, something had caught Quack's attention. </p><p>"Hold that thought, like- for awhile..." Muttered the boy, walking over to the piece of paper pinned to the velvety walls. </p><p>"George." </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You can sing... Right?"</p><p>George scoffed, a small smile of disbelief on his face. </p><p>"Funny, Quackity. I might be friends with Soot over there but I'm not no 'he is in your bed, I am in your newspaper article' man." Chuckled George, shaking his head before crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"No- stop- I've seen you. You and Wilbur I mean." </p><p>"What are you saying, Big Q?" </p><p>Walking toward his figure to catch a glimpse at what Quackity was going on about, he noticed the flyer in his hands. </p><p>"You're braver then both me and Wilbur combined, George." The drop in his tone caused a serious redolence to vibrate between the two. </p><p>"I think we found our back-up plan, or might I say..." </p><p><span class="u">"<em>Auditions for Performers</em>"</span> read the flyer.</p><p>"Our <em>backstage</em> plan."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for a cliffhanger on the first chapter, but hey! Welcome!<br/>Suggestions or any sort of criticism is encouraged. Thank you for reading and I appreciate you making it this far. Thank you for supporting my first book :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>